Head
by SSOTVDG
Summary: A smutty fic. with Severus and Harry in which Dumbles comes to visit a 'sick' Severus. So, what does it have to do with Harry?


_**Head**_

_**Rated: M [NC-1234567890]**_

_**SLASH/YAOI- NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. Everything in the story has to do with JUST AS THE TITLE DEPICTS.**_

_**I do not own anything but the plot/smut...**_

"Good morning Severus." Harry said with a smile as he walked into the small space labeled as the kitchen,Severus grunting as the boy headed straight for the tea pot on the stove. He poured himself a cup of green tea, one of his and Severus' favorites, though second on Harry's list because he preferred Severus' special blend of tea- while Severus thought it was abysmal but drank it for the sustenance. Harry turned from the stove with his cup of tea and sat down at the small table in the middle of the small room, across from Severus, and smiled, the upturn of his lips radiating a garish happiness.

Severus stared for a few moments before Harry repeated himself in a happy sing-song voice, "Goood moooorning, Se-ve-rus." The potions master smiled at his lovers flamboyancy and sobered up some of his grumpy mood by returning the pleasantry. "Good morning Harry, I trust you slept well?"

"Always do down here with you." was the quick reply and it made Severus smile more before he covered it up with a cough and a sip of his tea. Harry let out a light airy giggle before doing the same and sipped at his steamy tea, thinking absently random thoughts as he sat there. He wondered how long Severus had been up and how long the tea had just sat in front of the man, but he pushed the thought away as he felt his stomach tingle and tighten- the sign of a famous Snape rant, to him.

There was silence then; no slurps from Harry's messy drinking, no clinking of their tea cups to the tea saucers, no tapping fingers- nothing- just an eerie silence Harry knew Severus would break with a scaving comment about something. Harry didn't want a rant on his hands, especially one from Severus, so decided to break the silence "When does Narcissa plan to put a leash on Lucius?"

"Narcissa? Put a leash on Lucius? I would walk around Hogwarts in your muggle cloths the day that happened. Better yet Draco it gets put on." Harry snickered at the comment, almost snorting his tea onto the table. He cleared his throat and coughed once before speaking rather ruggedly "Your godson is a slut, I agree with you there, but so is Lucius. Why wont Narcissa just set him straight?"

"After what Narcissa did to Lucius? I think not."

"Ah, yes... then why don't they get a divorce?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry and the brunette laughed lightly "Okay, okay. Not the best idea or situation, because of your god son...-but he is taking after Lucius! Hasn't Narcissa done something?"

"Who said she knew?" Harry rolled his eyes, "You and your Slytherins." again, Severus raised a brow. "Oh?" he paused- possibly for an edge of suspense, but Harry wasn't entrapped by it anymore.

"Me and _my_ Slytherins? Quite contradictory of you... almost being placed in Slytherin yourself." Harry nearly chocked on his breath this time, his tea cup quivering near his lips before he set it on his saucer to glare at Severus "Im not there, now am I?" he said indignantly and Snape just smirked "But you did talk the hat out of it." Harry's glare intensified as the man went on "Some could argue you are the truest form of a Slytherin- managing to talk the hat _out of_ sorting you into Slytherin."

Harry gave a little huff and averted his eyes from Snape to look into his tea cup. "That isn't the point." he paused "...but now your going to say something along the lines of-..." he paused again and gave himself a more haughty accent "You are a Griffindore, and it involves your house as well." he paused again, getting rid of his mocking tone "Right?" Severus glared at him and nodded briskly "Yes." there was a moment of silence before the man spoke again.

"The point of saying me and my Slytherins would insinuate Draco is only being promiscuous within his own house, which is false, because we both know the practice of his...talents stretch into each house and-" but Harry cut the man off, "And the faculty?" making Severus glare at his younger lover, but Harry's accusing glare was already there to match Snape's.

They glared at each other momentarily before Snape snapped "I was going to say 'outside of Hogwarts as well'." Harry's accusing stare diminished then and Severus' glare intensified before he began to rant.

"All of you- _students_- assuming things I wounder where the teaching even comes into play!" several long slews against students filed out of Snape's mouth but Harry blocked the words out, trying to gather every move the older man made as he ranted. He used his hands a lot, pointing and swinging them into the air as if what he talked about was right in the very room, but Harry knew that already and thought of what a small kitchen they shared. It was a wounder he hadn't noticed it before.

Severus was mid rant by the time Harry had given up trying to re-make the kitchen and played with the long black tablecloth draped over the table. An idea struck him as he watched Severus' head turn and one of his arms swing, absently wondering if his potion master was Italian at all, as he slid to the floor from his chair. He crawled tword Severus under the table and grabbed the hem of the mans slacks- tugging.

"What the hell are yo-" but the mans words were cut off as Harry successfully un-clasped the mans pants and pulled his semi-hard cock out, the words dying into a moan as Harry licked the tip of the growing member. Harry could feel the bunched up tablecloth rub against his head as he took Severus' cock into his mouth- sucking lightly on the tip before swirling his tongue around it, cupping the mans balls in one hand as he gripped the base of Snape's cock with the other.

Severus groaned out in pure pleasure, gripping his tea cup, bracing himself with his other hand that had flew to the table as soon as Harry's mouth enclosed around his cock. Harry could feel his lovers prick grow even harder within his mouth and moaned- making Severus gasp. Harry, himself, was also growing hard at his administrations- sucking on Snape's cock like it was a lollipop ready to be devoured. Harry took the man fully into his mouth- deep throating every inch of the cock he loved. The boy worked his throat before pulling himself back, bobbing his head slowly as he slipped his tongue up and down the hard length in his mouth.

He would start my sucking on the head, poking his tongue at the slit at the top before moving his tongue to the side, increasing the suction as he drew his red lips down the length. As soon as he felt the pressure of the tip of Severus' cock touch the back of his throat hed give a powerful suck before opening his mouth wider to maneuver his tongue around while he pulled up.

The motion continued on for a few minutes before Severus' chamber doors bust open and in came Albus Dumbledore. Severus jerked violently, almost chocking Harry, as he swiveled his head in almost a frantic manner. "Albus? What the hell are you doing down here? Can I not have breakfast by myself and in peace?" The man chuckled and rearranged his robes "I was only coming to see how you where on this fine day, Severus." Harry, still under the table, nibbled on the side of Severus still-hard cock- making Severus' muscles clench in his legs. A wicked idea struck Harry- variation.

Variation was the key to Harry and loved to try new things- this could prove rather torturous to Severus, so he went on. He deep throated the man again, reaching he tongue from his mouth and caress Severus' balls with the tip of his tongue as he worked his throat- staying like that until he needed air. He retracted his tongue and cupped it around the side of the mans member before sucking, pulling his head back. He could feel Severus shifting and his muscles tightening. "Severus? You seem to be in discomfort...Are you alright?" Harry swiveled his head and continued sucking, his pace languid as he continued to suck his lover off.

"I am not." Snape's voice was thick as he spoke, becoming hoarse in a jerk as Harry began fisting his cock- taking Severus balls into his mouth and rolling them around with his tongue "I would appreciate it if you left, we do not want you becoming..." Harry sucked lightly on Severus' ball sack before reaching his tongue up to caress the base of Severus cock, the man pausing briefly to try and find his voice. "...sick." Harry grinned and began moving his tongue like a serpent, his hand stroking faster and faster on Severus slick cock.

There was a pause where Harry thought the headmaster might have left, but just as Harry took Severus' cock back into his mouth to torture his lover again he heard Albus' voice "Then I shall leave you. I hope you feel better by Monday, Severus. Ill be sure to have a house elf bring you fountains of orange juice to help your recovery." Harry could hear the sorrow in the mans voice and smirked again, pushing Severus' cock as far into his throat as possible- burring his nose in the pubic hair at the base of Severus' prick. He stayed there- working his tongue and throat around Snape's dick before he heard the door shut- indicating the headmasters departure.

He lifted off momentarily and panted before going back to work- his movements quick and pleasurable, his head bobbing up and down as his mouth worked wonders for Severus. Harry felt Severus had took hold of the back of his head and started to groan aloud as he shoved Harry's head down and pulled it back up via Harry's hair. Not even moments later did Harry feel come coat his mouth- moaning out as he swallowed, palming his own erection through his light sleeping pants.

Severus pulled him up by his hair until they where face to face, kissing his younger lover with all the passion he could muster in that one moment. There tongues entwined and their lips pressed together as the man tasted his come on Harry's lips and tongue. They pulled apart shortly after the kiss was initiated and Harry nipped at Severus' bottom lip, whining. Severus chuckled lightly as he spoke "And to think people say I am the pervert in this relationship." Harry tilted his head and smiled. "When has Terwleny ever been right?" Severus pulled Harry on top of him before picking him up by his ass and pushing him onto their small table. Harry yelped lightly before he wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, grinding their erections together through the light material of Harry's sleeping pants.

"Well, Terwleny can be right sometimes." the implications had Severus' eyebrow raising and Harry giggling lightly. "Just this once." Harry said- just before they both found out who was the most perverted one of the two.

_**A/N: **_**Why, Severus of course! ****_Hahahaha. :) I started this fic and completely forgot about it! Well, now I've finished it... but I think there is going to be sequels to it... *wicked gleam in eyes* ;) I had one of those moments when I started it, and finished it... I was like "Oh shit." lol. I don't think this is my best... but its up there! Lol. Tell me what you think? Please? Thank you! :)_**


End file.
